The Fountain
by Jay Navi
Summary: Unfortunately, this never got completed. However, there is a new Redux version that will be completed. Maybe. For the full story, read Chapter 16 in this story and the first chapter of the Redux. So, even though it says the story is "Complete", it is, in fact, "Completely Incomplete". I apologize for leaving this incomplete and I hope you enjoy the Redux.
1. Chapter 1

The Fountain

The Fountain

Chapter 1

"Wow! It's so big!" Gon said as we walked into the Old Man's library.

Kitakura-san, as he introduced himself as, was a man at, what I would guess, about 50 or 60 years old. He was quite tall, taller than some of the people we've met anyway; he had long brown hair and a face that would give any normal person the creeps. His eyes were deep blue, his nose was crooked- I would have figured that he had been in too many fights, but he claimed that he had never been in a fight- his mouth was the creepiest thing on his whole face- twisted and deformed. Gon thought he was a good person, but I had my suspicions.

"Hey, Kitakura-san, where did you find all of these books?" Gon asked in a voice that would make even the toughest of men give in to whatever Gon required.

"I actually had most of these books given to me by my long-since deceased father." Kitakura-san replied in a raspy, yet non-threatening voice.

"Have you read all of them?" Gon asked.

Kitakura-san let out a light-hearted laugh and said, "No, no, not even a fraction."

"Oh." Gon said rather disappointed.

While they were talking, I had made my way over to a part of the library that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in over a century.

"Hey, Old man," I said, "You said something about having the whole library organised by subject, right?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. What is it that you want to know?" He answered.

"What subject is over in this section?" I said, pointing to the section that had cobwebs and dust all over it.

"Oh. That's just a section on mythical treasures. It's not my favourite section, so that's why it's all dusty." He answered without even looking at the section I was pointing to. Instead, he just kept looking at Gon, who was looking through the books doing who knows what.

"Killua!" Gon said excitedly. "I found something!"

I jumped off the ledge I was standing on and ran over to him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

Gon looked up at me in a sheepish grin and said, "Your girlfriend!"

I staggered back and said, "Wh-what do you mean 'my girlfriend'?"

He showed me a picture in this book. It was a picture of this person with hair down to their feet. It was black and white so Gon thought it was a girl. I hit him on the head.

"You idiot! That's a guy!" I scolded him.

"Really?" Gon asked, studying the picture. "I guess you're right." He said, again grinning that sheepish grin.

Gon and I have been best friends since we took the Hunter Exam, where we first met. After that, I just felt like I needed to be with Gon, to protect him. Although I would never tell Gon, but my feelings for him go some-what beyond friendship. I can't quite explain it myself.

"Killua-kun, Gon-kun. Why don't you spend a few days here? I'll let you use my library any time that you want." Kitakura-san said.

Although I'm not sure if Gon noticed, but I did. Kitakura-san's voice was less raspy than it had been before. Something was definitely strange about him.

We had decided to take him up on his offer, seeing as how it was getting late and we had nowhere to stay for the night. From what I had heard from other people, there were dangerous creatures that came out during the night in this area.

Before the sun had set, I was determined to look into that section that had not been cleaned. One book caught my eye. "The Fountain of Eternal Youth", it said. I opened the book and read its front page,

"Who so ever drinketh from this fountain shall have youth eternal and shall never grow old or die."

I knew that this could be my chance to gain one of my fondest dreams. And I knew that if I were to drink from the fountain, I would have to take Gon with me so he could drink as well. We would have to go in search of this fountain. But we couldn't do it that day for the sun was already setting.

"Killua," Gon said looking over my shoulder. The sound of his voice had taken me by surprise. How was it that he was able to sneak up on me like that? No one had ever been able to sneak up on me without me knowing of their presence before. "Killua, what's that?"

"Uhhhh… Nothing. Just a really boring book, that's all." I fake yawned. "Man, I'm getting tired, aren't you, Gon?"

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit sleepy." Gon said, and then yawned.

"Hey, Old man. Where're we staying?" I asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room." Kitakura-san said, this time with no raspy-ness in his voice. I definitely felt something horrible from this man.

Kitakura-san led us upstairs from the library. Gon had fallen asleep before we even made it to the stairs, so I carried him. Kitakura-san stopped right in front of a huge door. He put a key in the lock and turned the knob. What was behind the door was a huge room, possibly larger than the library.

He spoke in a soft tone that reminded me of Hisoka, "This is going to be your room. Now, get a good night's sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day." He let out a laugh that was definitely close to Hisoka's, if not right on.

I entered the room with Gon on my back and the door shut behind me. I heard Kitakura-san lock it. We were trapped inside this house for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gon was asleep on the bed. I, however, could not sleep. My mind was too preoccupied on the events of the past day or two. I can't even say how long it's been since we came here. But, what I can remember, it happened like this:

--

Gon and I were on the plane to our next destination. Although I'm not sure where it was exactly, I believe it was near York Shin City- the place where Kurapica said he and Leorio would be in a letter the Gon received the previous day. Our plane had to make an unexpected stop in a little place called Honchu City. I'd never heard of it, and there was good reason to as well. The town was deserted and only wild beasts lived there.

The pilot said that the tickets Gon had used to get us on the plane were fake. Gon complained that the tickets were real because he had used his Hunter's Licence to purchase them. The fact that Gon revealed he was a Hunter was a sore mistake because the pilot had a severe hatred toward Hunters. I'm not sure why though, because I was sleeping then. When I had woken up, I was being thrown out of the plane.

Gon was crying because he would have to wait longer before he could see Kurapica and Leorio. I tried to console him but he just ran off. I ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"Where are you going?" I asked him angrily.

"I'm going to run all the way to York Shin City if I have to. I'm going to see my friends!" He yelled back.

I punched him. "Idiot! You have no idea what kind of creatures live in that forest and yet you're willing to run through it and expect to see Kurapica and Leorio again?!"

He punched back and hit me off him. Then he started running again. I quickly got to my feet and tackled him again, this time punching him over and over. He started punching me over and over, as well. Soon, we were rolling on the ground punching each other. But, then, this Old man came and stopped us from fighting. We were still trying to get at each other when he hit both of us over the head. I'll never forget his first words.

"Best friends shouldn't be fighting against each other. Instead, they should be fighting side by side."

After that, he motioned us to follow him. I was reluctant, at first, but then Gon started following him. I tried to talk some sense into him, but it just didn't get through Gon's thick skull. We had followed him to what he said was his house, but the sign on the door said 'library'.

--

"Mmmmm… Killua? Where are we?" Gon said waking up.

"We're in a room at the Old man's library house." I said.

"Hm." And with that, Gon went right back to sleep.

I smiled and layed down beside him and whispered in his ear, "Gon. I promise that I will let nothing happen to you."

He yawned and said in his sleep, "Thanks, Killua."

Again I smiled, layed my head beside his and slept.

The morning came too fast, for my taste. However, Gon and I would've slept all day if it weren't for the noise I heard out in the street. All the towns people were out doing their morning routines. But wait. That couldn't have been it. I had heard that the town was deserted. There wasn't anybody outside yesterday. Gon woke up with a yawn.

"Morning, Killua." He said innocently.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, morning." I replied some-what confused.

Gon walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds. The sun was bright in my eyes and I put my hand over them like a shield. Gon was willing to start this new day the same way he always does: with great excitement. He turned in my direction. He looked at me like he always does and spoke softly.

"I had a dream last night." He said.

"A dream?" I inquired.

"Mm. I dreamed that I was being attacked by a monster. Then you showed up and killed the monster. You turned to me and told me something very nice. Something that I will never forget."

"What did I tell you?"

"You said, 'As long as I'm around, I promise that I will never let anything happen to you.' You then reached out your hand and I took it and said, 'Thanks, Killua.'"

"Well, I made the same promise to you outside of your dream."

Our moment was interrupted by Kitakura-san unlocking the door.

"Good morning, boys!" He said rather cheerfully with no raspy-ness in his voice. He seemed different from last night. Even though there was no raspy-ness in his voice, I couldn't sense any hostility from him. I was going to inquire why he didn't have a raspy voice, but Gon beat me to it.

"Your voice seems different from yesterday." He said.

"Oh, well, I have been sick the past few days and I got better." He said. It appeared to me that he was lying.

He led us downstairs for breakfast. I had assumed that he lived alone, but there were others sitting at the table. Two boys about the same age as me and Gon were sitting on the opposite side of where we sat. Gon tried to make friendly conversation with them but they just ignored him and ate their meal in silence. The woman sitting to the right of us was complaining that she had a really lousy trip to some city that I've never heard of. Not once did anybody pay even the slightest bit of attention to us.

"After breakfast, let's go to the library." I whispered to Gon.

Gon agreed and we left soon after we had finished our meal. I took him to the section that was dusty and wanted to show him the book I had found yesterday. But, Kitakura-san walked into the library I was about to pull the book from the shelf.

"Now, boys, this isn't the time to be reading. You have chores to do." He said.

"What chores? Aren't we guests here? Why do we have to do chores?" I argued.

"Who ever stays in my house will do the chores I tell them to do." He said, his eyes glaring at me.

A moment later, we were outside the house. Just as I had heard when I woke up, there were people doing their daily routines. I wondered how it was possible that a deserted town could have so many people doing normal business. Before I could question Kitakura-san, he handed me a list of items and he handed Gon some money.

"There's a shop just a few blocks down the street. I want you to get everything on this list and come back within an hour." He told us.

After he had sent us on our way, and as soon as we were out of ear shot, I told Gon what I thought of Kitakura-san and this town.

"I noticed it, too. This morning when he came to the door, I could feel his desires." He said.

"I think we should get out of this town right away. I mean, it's supposed to be deserted, right? How come there are so many people around?"

"But where will we go? How will we get out of here?"

"Hm…I have an idea. But I will need to show you when we get back to Kitakura-san's home." I said reassuringly.

"Ok." Gon said as if nothing were wrong.

About thirty minutes after Kitakura-san sent us on this "errand", we arrived back at his house where he met us with a warm, yet frightening smile.

"You boys impress me. It normally takes a person an hour to get to the shop and back." He said.

"Can we go into the library now, Kitakura-san?" Gon asked innocently.

"Of course. Who am I to stop two young boys, such as yourselves, from learning?" It sounded like he was being sarcastic.

While we were in the library, I showed Gon the book about the fountain. He was just as impressed as I was. I guess that's what I like about him. We decided it would be best if we took the book to our room. I saw a copy machine in there, so we could leave the book when we left.

Gon and I were reading a book when Kitakura-san came in the library. I noticed immediately that his eyes were different. Instead of the normal deep blue, they were blood red. There was also an evil grin on his face. I knew that we had to get out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gon, why don't we go to our room now?" I said with earnest to get Gon out of that room.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"I'm feeling tired and it's getting pretty late." I explained through a lie.

"I was hoping that you would stay and read for a bit longer," Kitakura-san's voice was ice cold, "but if you're that tired, then you had better get to bed. It's going to be a really eventful day tomorrow." He laughed. It was a sinister laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

Immediately when the shivers went through my spine, I rushed Gon out of the library, up the stairs and into our room.

"Killua, why did you rush me out so fast? I wasn't done reading." Gon complained.

"Gon. We need to copy that book and get out of here right away. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." I said with a serious look on my face.

Gon knew that when had a serious tone and a serious look that I was very serious about the thing I'm talking about. And he knew that when I was serious, he would have to cooperate unless something bad would happen.

"I'll start copying the book and you get the pages together. We'll leave when we're getting the items on the list." I said.

I took the book out of my shirt, where I had hidden it before Kitakura-san entered the library, and placed it on the copy machine.

"Killua," Gon wondered, "What will Kitakura-san do if we don't get back?"

"I don't know," I said bluntly, "and, frankly, I don't care. We'll be long gone before he notices."

"I guess you're right." He said.

'I guess you're right.' Of course I was right! At least, I hoped I was right. Although I was right a lot of the time, there were some occasions where I was wrong. I just hope that this isn't one of those occasions.

When I was done copying the book and Gon was done gathering the pages, we put them in order and placed them in a hard cover so that they wouldn't get all wrinkled. If they got wrinkled, they wouldn't be of any use to us.

"Alright, Gon. I think we're done. Now we can leave first thing tomorrow." I said after we had finished putting the book together. "Now I can put the original book back and we'll be all set."

Just as I was about to leave the room, Kitakura-san walked in. Fortunately, the book was hidden before he walked in. Who knows what would have happened if it wasn't?

"And where do you think you're going, Killua-kun?" He asked in an icy cold voice.

"I-I-I was just…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Killua was just going to return the book he brought up here. It was my fault he had it. I wanted to know more about it. I'm sorry." Gon was quick to cover for me.

"Gon-kun, I appreciate your honesty. Killua-kun, why not give me the book and you can just get a good night's sleep. Alright?" His voice wasn't as icy cold as it was earlier.

I gave him the book and he left and locked the door. Gon laid down on the bed and I laid down beside him. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were full of worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Kitakura-san's voice when he spoke to you. It was colder than Hisoka's." He said. "I'm not sure what we'll do if we can't escape tomorrow."

"Gon. You leave all the planning to me. I'll find a way. Remember my promise. 'I won't let anything happen to you'. I mean it, Gon." I kissed him on the forehead and turned on my other side. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Gon said almost dreamily.

"Oh and thank you." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" Gon asked playfully. I had rarely thank him for anything so he toyed with me about it every time.

"For what you did earlier with Kitakura-san. I'm not sure why I couldn't say anything. It was like my tongue was being tied in several knots all at the same time. Well, thank you. Good night." After saying that, I fell asleep.

Morning came again. This time, I didn't hear any sound outside. Not even birds singing. The thing that had awoken me was Gon pulling back the blinds, to which I responded to by turning to my other side. The next thing that hap awoken me was Gon trying to wake me up by shaking me.

"Killua," He said, his voice was low and full of fear, "Killua. Wake up. We have to leave. Now!"

I was still a bit drowsed when I said, "Leave? Leave where?"

"Killua, we have to leave and find the fountain!" Gon's voice was desperate this time.

"The foun… tain?" I asked, still drowsy. Then I suddenly realised what he meant. "Oh! Right! The fountain!"

The next thing I heard was the door being unlocked. Kitakura-san walked into the room, but he didn't look at all like when we had first met him. He appeared to be much older. I'd guess about maybe 100! When he spoke to us the first time that morning, his voice was sharp, icy and fear-inflicting at the same time.

"Boys, today you will go out into the forest and to the next town, which is about an hour away. There, you will get some supplies for tonight." He emphasised the word 'tonight' as if it were some kind of sacred day.

Gon was the one to ask the question I had on my mind, "Why do we need to go to the next town?"

"All of the shops are closed today in this town as it is a holiday."

I could tell he was lying through his teeth. How could it be a holiday in one town and not in another? It just didn't make sense. But, rather than press the matter, I let it slide. The main reason being that I wanted to escape, and the quickest way to escape- that I could think of, anyway- was to leave this town and go to the next one. That one probably had an airport where we could buy tickets to the town where we had originally planned on going.

"Alright, Old man. We'll go. It might take us a little bit longer, though. So, would you mind if we took our stuff?" I asked, looking at him with cold eyes. He wasn't the least bit scared.

"Of course. You can do whatever you want. I'm not going to stop you." He returned my cold stare with his own. It immediately made my stare seem very hot.

Gon and I had our bags packed the previous night, so we were ready to go. I had packed the book in Gon's bag because I had figured Kitakura-san wouldn't look in there.

"Killua-kun," he said with icy-ness in his voice, "may I look inside of your bag for a moment?"

"Alright." I said without resistance.

He looked in and found nothing of suspicion. I feared that he would ask to look inside Gon's bag, but to my relief, he didn't. Instead, he just led us downstairs, gave us both a slice of toast and sent us out the door, giving Gon the money and me the list. I nudged Gon.

"Ah. Kitakura-san?" He asked so innocently that I couldn't even tell it was fake.

"Yes, Gon-kun? What is it?" He replied.

"Could- could you give us some extra money, please? In case Killua and I want to get something for ourselves." Gon was still putting on the innocent act.

What Gon did next, surprised even me. It was something that I would never thought I would see in my entire life. He looked up at Kitakura-san with big, puppy dog eyes. That's when I knew it was all an act. I'm not sure if Kitakura-san realised it was an act as well, but I doubt it. If he knew it was an act, then he obviously wouldn't have given us the money or let us go. To which he did both.

When we were well out of ear shot, I finally spoke to Gon about what he had just done. "You do realise the puppy dog eyes might have given it away, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I figured it worked all the time on Mito-san so, it should work on him." He said plainly.

I laughed a bit. "Gon, you truly are amazing. Now, let's go to the next town and get out of here."

Gon nodded in agreement. Our adventure was finally starting to turn out great. Once we board the plane, we will be home free. And soon after that, we can be together forever, Gon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About an hour after we left Kitakura-san's house, we arrived at the next town where supposedly it wasn't a holiday. Gon was eager to look around the town, but I told him that we had to find the airport and get as far away from Kitakura-san as possible. Gon tried to put up an argument but, in the end, he receded.

It was only a matter of minutes before somebody pointed the way to the airport. When we got there, it wasn't at all what we had expected. There were three huge lines that came all the way to the front door. By the time we got up there, Kitakura-san would've noticed we were missing and came after us. I was sure we were going to get caught by him, and after all of my hard planning to get Gon away from that person.

"Killua! Look!" Gon said excitedly.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw a booth with the Hunter symbol on it! Gon could use the money Kitakura-san gave us, we can buy tickets and use his Hunter License as proof of identification! Gon truly is amazing. We ran over to the booth and used the money and Gon's Hunter License. We were finally able to get away from here!

When we were heading to our plane, Gon noticed two people standing beside each other, probably looking for someone. One of them has blonde hair and was a bit shorter than the other. The other one was a bit taller than the first, but had sunglasses on his nose. We recognised them immediately as Kurapica and Leorio. But something was different about them. Gon was about to run over to them, but I stopped him. He was about to argue when he saw that look in my eyes. The serious look I always have when something isn't right.

"Killua? What's wrong?" Gon asked completely oblivious as to why I had stopped him.

"Why do you think that Kurapica and Leorio would be here, Gon? Didn't the letter say that they would be in York Shin City?" I responded with a cold tone in my voice.

"Yeah. I think they must've known we'd be here and they came to look for us!"

"How would they know we were here? We didn't email or write any letter saying where we were. Let's move a bit closer."

"Huh… Ok." There was caution in Gon's voice.

We moved just close enough to make out what they were saying.

"Did you really have to accept this job? I feel ridiculous." The Leorio there sounded exactly the same as the Leorio we knew, but there was something different about his voice. It seemed a bit higher than Leorio's normal voice. Anyone with untrained ears wouldn't know the difference.

"Of course I had to take it. Both of our reputations are at stake here and the boss doesn't want any screw-ups. You feel ridiculous just think about how I feel. It looks like I'm wearing a dress." The voice of "Kurapica" was also a bit higher than normal.

"Gon. It's obvious that these aren't our friends." I said to him after listening for a little while.

"Mm. Then, what are we gonna do?" Gon asked.

I thought for a moment and remembered back to when we took the Hunter Exam. Gon had used his fishing rod to go places. Then it hit me. The rod! We could use the fishing rod to get to the top of the pillar in the middle and down the side where our plane was.

"Gon. Let's go to the other side of the pillar. There, nobody can see us." I said as I dragged him to the side.

"What are we gonna do here, Killua? Our plane is on the other side." He said after we had stopped.

"Use your rod and latch it to something up there." I pointed to the top of the pillar. "Then we can climb up the pillar and get to our plane."

"Ah." Gon's eyes were big and full of admiration toward me. "Killua, you're like the smartest person I know!"

"Stop flattering me and hurry up. It's only a matter of time before they discover we're here." I scolded him.

Gon nodded, then took his fishing rod out of his backpack and flung it upward to the top of the pillar. It latched on to the rail. Gon pulled tightly and as soon as he found it was secure, he climbed up the pillar holding on to the string. He slipped a couple times, but paid no attention to it. As soon as he was up, I started to climb.

It was about when I was half way up that "Leorio" and "Kurapica" found us. I decided it would be best not to fight with the two impostors and climbed faster. Finally reaching the top, I looked over the side and stuck my tongue out at them. I bet that made them mad. Then, I turned around and followed Gon to the plane.

We made sure to have them see if the tickets were real this time. It seemed like an eternity when the pilot said that we could get on. We were so relieved that we would finally be away from here.

"However," The pilot's voice was soft and comforting, "we are not currently boarding. It will take a minute or two before we get the plane inspected and ready to take off."

Gon looked at me with eyes that wondered. He knew that I knew that he was thinking the same thing. We wanted to know about the list Kitakura-san gave us. So, we ran as fast as we could to the booth where we had bought our tickets and Gon asked them if they knew what he list was for.

"This list," One of the people at the booth said, "is one for a youth potion. Normally, it would require the sacrifice of one youth, possibly around the age of 15. But, the person who gave this list to you would require the sacrifice of both of you."

"When is the right time to make the potion?" Gon asked quickly and with all seriousness.

"During the night of the New Moon, which just happens to be tonight." The man's voice was serious as well. "You boys better get on that plane right away. And never, ever come back to this place. For, if you do, you might be sacrificed for this potion."

We thanked him and ran, even faster than when we had ran there, back to the plane. There, we boarded and were finally on our way away from the man who had wanted to use us as sacrifices for his own youth. Heh. 'Sacrifices for youth'. I found a better way to have forever youth- one without sacrifices.

"Killua," Gon said with his ever-so-innocent and yet thoughtful voice, "Maybe it would be best if we didn't see Leorio and Kurapica."

"What?" I was shocked that Gon would ever say such a thing. I wanted to know who he was and what he did with the real Gon. But he answered so quickly that I didn't get the chance to make that joke.

"You wanted this to be just 'us', right?"

"I don't know what you mean, Gon."

"'Us'. Just me and you. That's what this was for, right?"

This kid was amazing! He had figured out what I had wanted without me even telling him. At first, I thought I would have to explain it over and over and he still wouldn't get it. But, right now, in this exact moment, he had guessed that I wanted it to be just us two.

"Y-yeah." I said finally.

"Then, where do we go?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-----------  
A/N: With the upload of this chapter, I have just started watching the G I Final OVA and will continue to work on the story but base it after the Greed Island OVAs. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story thus far. It gives me great joy that you have enjoyed it and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it as I will enjoy writing it.  
----------

Chapter 5

"Then, where do we go?" Gon asked excitedly.

I put my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair.

"Well? Where do we go?" I could tell that he was getting impatient.

"How should I know? You have the book." I said calmly.

I'm sure that made Gon feel like a total idiot. I love that part about him. Whenever he gets contradicted, he always feels like an idiot. Normally, I'm the one contradicting him. And I love it.

"I… I do?" He asked while searching his clothes. "I don't feel anything on me.

I could feel a sweatdrop drip down my head. Could he really be that stupid? Man, you just don't know about that kid. One minute he could be really smart and the next, he could be really stupid. But, I guess that's why I like him. I hit him over the head.

"That's because I hid it in your bag, you idiot." It always seemed like I was scolding him. Whether it was about a book or something else. I was always the one who scolded him. But every time I did, it seemed like he enjoyed it.

"Oh." Gon said, not fully realizing my methods.

He looked into his bag and pulled out the book that we had made the previous night from Kitakura-san's original book. He opened up to a page and started reading it. It was a short while later that I finally asked him what it said.

"Umm… I don't really understand it." He replied with a nervous grin.

I hit him on the head and said, "If you don't understand it, then why did you even bother trying to read it?!"

I took the book away from him and started reading it. I couldn't understand it at all! It was like a code or another language or something! Gon looked at me and asked what it meant. The look in his eyes was full of innocence. I wanted to lie to him, but I just couldn't! I hated it when he gave me that look.

"Uhhh… To tell you the truth, Gon," I replied with the same nervous grin he gave me, "I don't really understand it either."

I thought he was gonna scold me for a change. But instead, he just said in a defeated tone, "If you don't understand it, then we'll never be able to get to that fountain."

I wanted to admit he was right, but I couldn't do that. I still had some pride left in me. I made a silent vow that I would find someone who could read this book. And I wouldn't rest until I had.

A few hours later, I felt somebody shaking me. I didn't understand who it could be or why they would be doing it, so I just decided to shrug it off. But they wouldn't stop. They just kept on shaking me. Then when I came back to reality, my eyes shot open and I stood up in a flash.

"Ki- Killua? Are you alright?" Gon asked.

"Uh… Y- yeah." I responded.

"Young man, I'm going to ask you to take your seat. We will be landing in a few hours." The flight attendant said.

I was fully aware of my surroundings now. I was still on the plane. I sat down. And then, it hit me. I had made a silent vow that I wouldn't rest until I found somebody who could read the book. And in just a few second, I had fallen asleep. I broke my vow right after I made it! I wanted to hit myself on the head and yell out, 'Idiot!' But, I refrained from doing that.

Oh, well. I guess since we'll be landing we can find someone. There's bound to be someone who can read this book. I wonder why I wasn't able to read it. Could it be some kind of Nen? Impossible. What if it was? What would we do if there was nobody in town with the ability to read it if it was Nen? I had to find out.

"Gon. Hand me the book." I said demandingly.

"Huh? What book?" I could tell that he was playing stupid.

"'What book?' Don't play stupid, Gon. Hand me the book about the fountain!" I ordered him.

"Oh, that book. I threw it out the window."

"'Threw it… out the… window?'" I put him into a chokehold. We argued for a few minutes until he gave up.

"Ah," He said rubbing his throat, "That really hurt, Killua."

"Serves you right," I snapped back, "Now where's the book?"

He reached into his bag and pulled the book out. Then he gave it to me. I opened up to a page and used Gyo. It really was Nen! The words. This book was written using Nen. So, would that mean that in order to get to the fountain, we'll have to use Nen?

"Gon," I said, "Take a look."

I handed him the book. He looked at it and then said, "I still can't understand it, Killua."

"Use Gyo and look at it."

He looked at it hard using Gyo and finally said, "I get it. So this was written with some kind of Nen?"

I nodded, "Yeah. My guess is that we'll have to use Nen in order to get to the fountain. It shouldn't be hard, though. After all, we have mastered Nen now."

"Yeah. I just hope we've mastered it enough." Gon said seriously.

"Come on, Gon. We should be able to do it because we've been through a whole lot of training. Anyway, I think what we should really think about right now are those two impostors we encountered today."

"Huh? Why?" Gon asked in a much less serious tone.

"It's obvious that they were after us. Why else would they be disguised as Leorio and Kurapica?" I said logically.

"Huh…" Gon was listening intently. I was somewhat surprised because he rarely does that.

"The question we need to ask ourselves is why were they after us? What would they want from us? And who is this 'boss' the one mentioned?"

"Killua." Gon said.

"Have you figured it out, Gon? I'm surprised. You usually don't-" I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.

"That was actually three questions." Once again, Gon's stupidity has gotten the better of me.

I hit him on the head and scolded him again saying, "That's not the matter at hand, you idiot!"

I'm sure Gon was used to me scolding him and it probably didn't affect him anymore. But at least it made me feel good knowing I can let out my anger bit by bit. But after that scolding, Gon thought really hard for about half an hour. I'm surprised he could think for that long without fainting or hurting his brain.

"Killua," Gon said with more seriousness in his tone than I've ever heard from him, "I think the reason they were after us…" At this point I was starting to wonder if this really was Gon until he said, "Was to get our autograph!" I fell out of my chair at this point. "They must've known how good we were at the Hunter Exam and wanted our autograph. That's why they were dressed up as Kurapica and Leorio!"

I hit him on the head hard enough that maybe it knocked some sense into him. We argued for about an hour about why I had hit him on the head so hard. We were so busy arguing that we didn't notice that the plane had landed. When we did notice, we instantly stopped arguing and got off the plane.

I walked for a little while knowing that Gon was right behind me. We were talking about which way we should go. We were so into our conversation that we didn't notice two people behind us. They didn't do anything at first, they just sat down on chairs and read some magazines.

"Gon, I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be back out in a bit." I said.

"Killu-ah!" Gon said, but after the 'ah' it just became muffled.

"Yes, Gon?" I looked back. Gon wasn't there! I ran all around the airport hoping to find Gon somewhere he had just wandered to. Or maybe he was playing a trick on me. But after my search of the entire airport, I went into the restroom.

In the restroom, I turned the sink on and washed my face. When I looked up, in the mirror, my reflection showed the coldest stare I had ever given. I didn't even know that I could give a stare this cold. Everyone who saw it, immediately ran out of the room as I swore that who ever had taken Gon, would pay. If they did anything to him, they would pay with their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

------  
A/N: With the upload of this chapter, I decided to add a second genre because that is the direction it seems to be going. Again, thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Hope you enjoy the story.  
--------

Chapter 6

I walked out of the restroom with that same look in my eyes. If anyone dared to cross me, they would meet with severe pain. I only had one thing on my mind: to find Gon and punish whoever kidnapped them.

Although my eyes didn't show it, I was worried. I was worried that when I did find Gon, I would be too late. If that ever happened, I would kill everyone in that room, regardless of if they had anything to do with it, and after that, I would kill myself. There would be no point in living if Gon wasn't with me.

I walked out of the airport. If Gon was smart, he would use Ren and all I had to do was use Gyo and follow his trail. As soon as the thought came into my head, I immediately used Gyo and I found it! I could tell it was Gon's aura because of the deep bond we shared.

I started running in the direction the aura was coming from. With my speed it only took me about half an hour to get to my destination. It was an abandoned warehouse in the center of the city. Seems like the perfect place for scum like this. The roof shingles were peeling off, and so was the paint. One door was basically off of its hinges and the other had a huge hole in the middle.

I walked up to the door that's off of its hinges and kicked it. It fell to the ground with a loud bang. I stood in the doorway waiting for the dust to clear. Through the dust, I could make out four figures. I could tell that one of the figures belonged to Gon. As the dust cleared a bit I could make out one more figure. I was about to attack one of the figures that wasn't Gon when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"SURPRISE!" All of the figures said in unison.

By this time, the dust had cleared completely and I could make out every figure in that room. One, of course, was Gon. There were two standing behind him, Kurapica and Leorio. On the left, I saw Zushi, the boy we had trained with when we were learning Nen. And the last figure was Wing-san, the one who had taught us Nen. It truly was a surprise. The murder that was in my eyes completely vanished, replaced by tears.

"Wha- What's all this about?" I asked wiping away tears.

"It's been one year since we started journeying together, Killua. So, I called everybody and we put together this surprise party." Gon replied with complete sincerity.

"You- you mean you did all this… for me?"

"Mm." Gon nodded.

"Do you not like it, Killua?" Kurapica asked. I could tell it was the real Kurapica this time.

"N- No. It's perfect. It's just that… Nobody has ever done something so nice for me before."

"Well, when Gon phoned us, we just had to accept. You are our friend, after all." Leorio reasoned.

"What Leorio says is true, Killua. We will always accept this kind of invitation. If we ever denied the invitation, it would mean that we could never be your friend and none of us wants that." Wing-san said.

"Osu!" was Zushi's comment.

I was still wiping away tears when I asked Gon, "You set all of this up?"

"Mmhm." Gon nodded with every part of his face smiling.

"When?" I asked curiously.

"When you were sleeping on the plane." Gon said bluntly.

"Killua," Kurapica said with a smile, "We even got a cake for you and Gon."

"Yeah. You can have all you want, but just remember to save some for Leorio-san!" Leorio said.

At that, everybody started laughing. There were also all sorts of games. Gon suggested that we spin a bottle and whoever the bottle points to, the one who spun the bottle had to kiss that person. It was only between Gon, Zushi and me because Leorio, Kurapica and Wing-san didn't want to play.

Gon spun the bottle and it pointed toward me. I was surprised that Gon jumped up and landed on top of me while our lips locked. It was a moment I treasured deeply. It lasted only a few minutes, but to me it seemed like an eternity, before Leorio and Wing-san pulled Gon off of me, ending our passionate moment.

After that, they had decided to stop the game and do other things. I quietly slipped out and sat on the ground. A few seconds later, Gon had come out and joined me. We talked about a few things before I decided to bring up the topic of the party.

"I can't believe you planned all of this, Gon," I said, "The fake kidnapping really got to me."

"The kidnapping wasn't fake, Killua. After we had gotten off of the plane, I felt a hand over my mouth and the next thing I knew, I was being carried off somewhere. Fortunately, Kurapica was walking from his plane and saw what happened." Gon then explained how Kurapica had saved him from the impostors we thought we had left at the other airport.

As Gon was telling me his story, I wondered how he could be so calm and collected after what had just happened between us. I couldn't let go of the feeling that I had when he pressed his lips to mine. Then, I remembered something else I had felt. Not in my body, but in my mouth. That little-

"Gon," I said after a period of silence, "when we kissed, did you…" I trailed off thinking of what to say. At the mention of 'kiss' I blushed. "Did you stick your tongue in my mouth?" I finally asked.

Gon just smiled. He nodded and said, "Did you like it?"

I laughed. Then he started laughing. For about a minute we were laughing so hard, tears were coming out of our eyes. After we were done laughing, I looked deep into his eyes. He returned my look with his own. Then, before I knew it, my mouth was once again up against his. I felt his tongue in my mouth and I decided to put mine in his. Right here, in this moment, did time stand still.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

------  
A/N: Finally! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I was just so busy with other things like work and new games that I didn't have tiem to work on this. But Chapter 7 is up and ready to be read. Again, I woul like to thank all that have reviewed and hope you enjoy.  
------

It was morning. The party was long over. Kurapica went back to his employer, Leorio went back to his studies, and Zushi and Wing-san went back to York Shin to train. It was just me and Gon again. This was the day we were going to start on our journey to find the Fountain of Eternal Youth.

Last night made me want to find the fountain even more. I wanted more experiences like that with Gon. Heh. I had always thought that I would've had to make the first move on Gon. But last night, he was the one making the first move. I'll admit I was caught off guard by his actions.

I turned over on my side to face Gon. The look his face was just priceless, like a sleeping baby. We were sleeping on a large mattress in a hotel room that I acquired with my Hunter License. It was a mid sized room with one bed, a TV, and an internet connection. But I didn't really care what it had in it. As long as Gon and I could sleep in it, everything else was pointless.

I decided that the fountain could wait a bit longer. All I cared about at that moment was watching Gon sleep peacefully. As I was watching, a calm feeling came over me. It was like that every time I looked at Gon. In past times, when I had watched him sleep, I fell asleep myself, the feeling was so calm. But this time, Gon woke up. He blinked his eyes and smiled.

I smiled in return and said, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Gon said, "I was dreaming about you."

I blushed. "H-hey. Stop that. It's too early in the morning."

Gon just laughed at my reaction. His laughing caused me to laugh. We laid there laughing for a while. It was the first time in a while that I could remember that we had laughed about something so meaningless. But I enjoyed it.

I decided to talk to Gon about what may await us when we were searching for the fountain. He was listening to every word that I said. He occasionally asked a question. The question he kept asking was 'Can I kiss you?' To which I replied by hitting him on the head and forced him to focus on what I was saying.

"So, do you get it?" I asked him.

"I think so." He replied.

"Then, what did I say?" I tested him.

"I don't know. Can I kiss you now?" He responded.

I hit him on the head and said, "Wrong answer!"

I knew it was tough for him because of his one-track mind but it was very important that he listen to me so there wouldn't be another incident like at the airport yesterday. If something like that happened, Kurapica wouldn't be there to save him. So, this was a necessity. I explained it over again and this time he didn't say anything, he just listened.

"Now do you get it?" I asked impatiently.

"Osu!" He said.

"Good," I said, "Now you can kiss me."

He jumped on me like he did last night and we kissed for a long time. Only then did my mind go back to last night's game. I thought I had seen something when Gon spun the bottle. It was too quick for me to tell, but it was slow enough for me to get a glimpse. I decided to inquire Gon about it.

"Hey, Gon." I said.

He was kissing my neck when I decided to inquire of him but he managed a, "Hm?"

"Last night, during the game, I thought I saw you use Nen on the bottle. Is that true?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't stop kissing my neck when he responded, "Mmhm."

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him seriously.

He stopped kissing my neck and snuggled up against it when he said, "Because… You're the only one I could kiss, Killua. And also…"

"'Also'? 'Also' what?" I asked.

He smiled and said sleepily, "Also, because I love you."

After he had said that, he fell asleep again. I will never be able to forget that morning. It will stay in my memories as my most favourite. My eyes became drowsy. Before long, I had fallen asleep after I had said one final thing to Gon.

"I love you, too… Gon."

When we woke up from our morning nap, it was late in the afternoon. We decided that we didn't have to go in search of the fountain today, so we played games in our room. One game in particular was the one where we spun the bottle. But it was with a twist.

If you spun the bottle and it didn't point directly at the other person, your turn would end. If you spun it and it did point at the other person, you had to kiss him and it would count as one point. If your turn ended and you had gained at least a point that turn, you got to kiss the other person and it counted as a point. But if your turn ended and you didn't get at least one point, the other person had to kiss you and it counted as two points.

We played with a time limit of four hours. Who ever could get the most points in that time won, and the loser would have to do anything the winner desired. I had a total score of 50 points, which was half of what Gon had. He only desired one thing from me.

"Killua, you have to promise me that when we find the fountain, we will drink from it together." Was his only request.

"I promise, Gon." Was my response.

The next morning, we set out bright and early for our destination: Kitchura town. The book said if we go to this town, we will find 'the one who knows'. Of course, we didn't know what this meant, but if we went to Kitchura town, we would definitely find this person. And when we did, we'd be one step closer to achieving our dream.

As we walked down the street, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was him. The wrinkly old man of about 200 now, I would assume. The look he had in his eyes was full of hate and evil. I decided not to tell Gon, because if I told him, he would instantly turn around and our plan would fail. So, I just walked, trying hard to have perfect Zetsu. I whispered to Gon and told him to have perfect Zetsu.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" I ordered.

He reluctantly agreed. Then I told him that I thought it would be best if we just walked to Kitchura town. When he argued, I told him that I would tell my reasons later. Again, he agreed reluctantly. We walked in silence to the edge of town.

When we had walked a while in the forest, I broke the silence. "Gon. Keep your Zetsu as perfect as you can get it."

"Why, Killua?" He asked.

"I thought I saw Kitakura-san in town. I don't know how he got there, but I'm sure it was him. He probably wants revenge for making him miss his opportunity to become young. If we avoid him for a few more days, we can probably be in the clear." I explained with a serious look in my eyes.

"Hm. I wonder how far it is to Kitchura town, anyway." Gon inquired.

"Doesn't the book have a map?" I asked him. "It would probably be in the back."

Gon took out the book and looked in the back. I used Gyo to look on the covers and I saw it. There was a map of every destination in the book. I figured since there were so many destinations on the map, we would have to find this 'one who knows' and show it to who ever it was.

"Gon," I said quickly, "Look on the back cover."

He did and said, "Ha… There're so many towns! Let's see… Kitchura town, Kitchura town… Aha! I found it! It's just right through the forest! We can make it if we walk for a few days."

"Good," I said keeping a look out for Kitakura-san, "Then let's walk at an even pace so we don't alarm any of the animals. If we do, it'll probably alert Kitakura-san to our position."

It was a short while later that we decided to rest. Gon kept trying to kiss me, but I told him it was the wrong time to be doing it. I was ever alert and watching for the man who had the desire to sacrifice us for his own gain. If he caught us off guard, it might be fatal.

"Alright, Gon. We've rested long enough. We need to keep moving." I said after a few hours.

Gon reluctantly agreed, probably upset because I won't kiss him. I tried explaining that if Kitakura-san had caught us while we were kissing, we wouldn't have the time to react. But it was useless. Once Gon sets his mind on something, it's almost impossible to get him to change it.

"Gon," I said after we had walked a few kilometres, "Once we get to the next town, I'll get us a hotel room and there you can kiss me all you want."

Gon was happy with this. It wasn't long before I could keep my promise, though, because a few hours later, we walked into a town called Bashura town. It was named after the founder, a guy named "Kito Bashura". At least that's what the tour lady said when we first walked into town.

I asked her where the closest inn or hotel was, but she insisted that we take the tour first. I looked at Gon. He wasn't too happy with the idea of going on a tour after I had promised him I would find a hotel. So, I declined the lady and we walked a few steps before she ran infront of us.

"You two are not the first to decline my offer of a tour," she said angrily, I could see the fire in her eyes, "There was another who had done it, and do you want to know what happened to him?"

We were silent when she pointed to a skeleton hanging from a tree.

"He didn't take the tour and walked right into an area of town where flesh-eating monsters live. We hung his skeleton here so people would know to take the tour before wandering into town on their own."

We remained silent until she asked again, "Now, who wants to take the tour?"

Gon and I looked at each other. I whispered to him, "I guess we have no choice but to take this tour. But I promise that as soon as the tour is over we will find a hotel."

I hadn't broken any of my promises to Gon before. This was actually the first one that had been broken. I made a vow that I would find a place where Gon and I could be alone no matter what. A little while later, the tour lady was walking in front of us, leading us through the town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The tour had taken two hours because the tour lady had wanted to stop every two seconds to see if we were kissing. She did this because one time, near the start of the tour she was talking and Gon had leaned in and kissed me. Naturally, I kissed him back. She had turned around to find us kissing and immediately separated us. I gave her a cold stare when she did that.

"No kissing or anything like it while on the tour!" She said angrily, not the least bit intimidated by my cold stare.

Since Gon and I were the only ones on the tour, she was even more cautious of us. I wasn't sure if I could hold my anger in if we got separated from kissing again, so I told Gon it would be best if we didn't kiss. I could sense that Gon was getting really upset. I could understand because I, too, was feeling that same longing for Gon's sweet lips.

The tour lady had taken us to some really cool places in town, but I didn't care for them. Gon was pretty much about to die because he couldn't kiss me. When the tour lady stopped, we bumped into her because we were preoccupied with our thoughts about each other.

"And that completes the tour of Bashura town. Any questions?" She said in a calm voice.

I raised my hand. "Yeah," I said, "Where's the closest hotel?"

When I said that, Gon immediately snapped out of his depressed trance and looked at me with bright eyes. He was so glad to hear that he could finally get the chance to kiss me again. I was glad as well. It had seemed like an eternity since I last kissed Gon.

"The closest hotel is on Kai Street. I'll take you there. And while I do, I can tell you more about the streets we will be on. And remember, while you're with me, nooooooooooooo kissing!" She said with a smile.

I could swear that she was trying to kill us. From the inside. We walked on to various streets and roads and while we were walking she was talking like she never shuts up. I wanted to lash out at her because she was so annoying, but I held back knowing that Gon wouldn't approve of it. Plus she was our only way of getting to the hotel.

Finally we arrived on Kai Street and we stood in front of the hotel. She offered to take us inside, but before she could ask, we ran in to the hotel. It was the largest hotel I had ever seen! We walked on a red carpet that led directly to the front desk. On either side of the red carpet there were blue tiles mixed with white tiles. Occasionally there was a small red square tile, the blue and white tiles were triangular and the small red tile was in between two squares of blue and white tiles.

When we got up to the front desk, the man sitting at the computer asked if we had a reservation. I told him that we didn't and he was about to send us away when I showed him my Hunter's License. When he saw it, he immediately asked how many rooms we'd like. I told him that we would only have one room and he gave us the key to a room that hadn't been reserved.

When we got up to the room, I opened the door and let Gon go in first. After Gon was in, I walked in and closed the door behind me. After I had locked the door, Gon grabbed my shirt and threw me onto the bed. I let out a small 'ouch' as I hit it. Then, he jumped on top of me and started kissing me to his heart's content. Again I had let out a small 'ouch' as he landed on top of me.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. We chose to ignore it and continued on with what we were doing. A few seconds later, another knock came. Again, we ignored it. A few more seconds later, the person at the door was pounding on it. I was really frustrated at that point.

"Who is it?!" I practically yelled at whoever was interrupting us. I got up off of the bed and walked over to the door to look out through the eye hole. Before I could look, though, the person at the door spoke.

"Room service." The voice was cold and sort of hissey. It was also full of hate. It sent shivers down my spine. Only one person was capable of that besides my brother- Kitakura-san. But that was impossible. How could he know we were here in this exact room? I was panicking, although I would never show it especially right infront of Gon. I was standing infront of the door, staying silent for a long time while Gon was laying on the bed waiting impatiently.

"Room Service." The voice called out again.

"Killua, maybe you should open the door." Gon said unaware that the person on the other side was the person we were trying to get away from.

It was silent while I was struggling with myself. I wasn't sure if I should open the door and let who ever was on the other side in or keep the door closed. If it was Kitakura-san on the other side, and I let him in, I knew that there would be no way I could protect Gon. But what if it wasn't? I heard various 'Killua's and 'Room Service's from Gon and the voice on the other side of the door. This was possibly one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make the whole time when I was with Gon. I finally decided to speak.

"We didn't order room service." I said. I'm not sure if Gon or the person on the other side of the door had heard it, but when I had spoken just then, my voice was trembling.

"But it is complimentary room service. Every guest is entitled to it the day they check in." The voice said.

I was at a loss. I couldn't think of anything to say. It felt like I was sweating bullets! But then, I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw it was Gon's hand. I followed the hand up the arm and to the smiling face of my best friend. At that moment, all the fear had gone away and I found the courage to speak.

"We don't want any room service at the moment. Just leave it outside or something." I said.

"I insist that you open this door and take this cart of food our hotel cook has prepared for you." The voice demanded.

"Gon." I looked at him. He nodded, then went over to the phone and called the front desk. I had kept the person at our door busy by saying that we didn't want the food with the person arguing that we take it.

It was a few minutes after Gon had hung up the phone when we heard a commotion outside of the door. Gon was reaching to the door to open it but I stopped him. We waited a few more minutes and heard a knock on the door. The knock was followed by a deep voice that must have belonged to one of the security guards.

"We have the person that was bothering you. We're terribly sorry. As compensation, I have permission to offer you another night's stay at a later date. Here is the coupon." He slid a slip of paper under the door. It was a coupon for a stay at the hotel. The room was a suite on the top floor. My Hunter's License only got us a room on the second from the top floor.

I walked over to the bed and put the coupon on the table beside the bed. Right after, Gon jumped on me and pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me to his heart's content again.

We had spent the night in the hotel room. It was morning when I had woken up. Gon was laying right beside me. I kissed him gently on the lips and got out of bed to shower. I wasn't sure how long it was since I had showered and I wasn't sure how long it would be until I could shower again.

After my shower, I saw Gon sitting up in bed. He was watching something on TV, but then he looked over to me. A huge grin crossed his face. I didn't know what he was grinning about, but I figured it had something to do with me. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. His grin just grew.

"You're naked." He said with his grin even wider.

I blushed. I had forgotten that I had my towel over my shoulders instead of around my body. But to be honest, I didn't even try to hide my nakedness to Gon after he said that. I sort of wanted him to see me naked. I'm not sure why, though.

"So?" I asked putting up a fake defense.

"So… I like it!" Gon said with his grin gone replaced by a sincere smile. "You should be naked more often."

For the first time, Gon said something stupid and I didn't feel the urge to hit him on the head. Instead, I just raised my hand as if I was going to. Gon closed his eyes and expected me to hit him, but instead, I kissed him. This time, I was the one who was kissing to his heart's content and Gon was just sitting there, loving every moment of my affection.

Later on in the afternoon, we had decided to check out of the hotel and start again on finding this person called the 'one who knows'. To do that, we would have to find out how far Kitchura town was from Bashura town. So we decided to ask the guy at the front desk.

"Bashura town has a very good library. It has maps of the country with every city or town listed on them. You can find out there." The guy said.

"Why can't you tell us?" I asked him with a suspicious look in my eye.

"I have never heard of this 'Kitchura town' before." He answered.

"Fine. How do we get to the library?" I asked hoping that he would not suggest we take the tour to find out.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. You'll have to take the tour to find out. Coco-chan should be waiting outside." He answered with the response I did not want to hear.

"Coco-chan? Isn't she the one who does the tours to your house, Killua?" Gon asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't go on tours to my house." I answered. On the outside, it looked like I didn't care, but on the inside, I was wanting to die. Because with 'Coco-chan', I knew that I couldn't kiss Gon.

Outside, we met up with Coco-chan, who had this smug look on her face. It was a look of defiance and victory. A look of power. I remember that look well. I used to wear it all the time. But since I met Gon, it just seemed to disappear.

"So, you've come crawling back to me." Coco-chan said with a voice that matched her look.

"Coco-chan? Do you do tours to Killua's house?" Gon asked in his usual voice that was so full of naivety.

"Huh? I only do tours in this town. But I do have a sister named Coco-chan that does tours to the gate of some assassin family." She answered and then she proposed her own question, "So. Where to today, boys?"

"The library!" Gon said excitedly.

I don't know what he was so excited about. He knew that he couldn't kiss me when we were with Coco-chan. I guess last night and this morning was enough to satisfy him for now. A thought came into my mind.

"Hey, Coco-chan. Do you know a 'Kitchura town'?" I asked in hopes she would know. I asked because I didn't really want to hear her talking all that much and I wanted to kiss Gon whenever I wanted.

"Hm… Let me think… Kitchura town… I think I have-" We held our breath in excitement, "not." She said after a pause. At this, Gon and I fell to the ground.

"Well, I guess we have no choice, Gon. We'll have to go to this library." I said.

I tried to think about something else while Coco-chan was talking. Gon was hanging on her every word. I'm not sure what she was talking about, though, because she just kept blabbing on about one thing and then suddenly start talking about another thing in the middle of her sentence. It was only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours, when we stopped in front of the library. Here we could find the location of Kitchura town.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The library didn't seem too big on the outside, but on the inside it was bigger than Kitakura-san's. There were books on almost every wall. We found what we were looking for in the "Maps and Atlases" section. One of the biggest sections there were.

Gon had found one book that had Kitchura town in it. It was in a different language and we couldn't understand it even using Gyo. We took it up to the front desk and asked them if they understood the book. They were suspicious of us until we told them we were from out of town.

"Well, in that case, I can look what you want up in the book." The woman was old, probably around 60, her voice was soft and comforting. She looked into the book and found Kitchura town. "Kitchura town is located just east of Bashura town. Is that all you needed to know?"

"No." I said immediately after she asked. "Does it say anything about someone called the 'one who knows'?"

"Hmm… I do not see anything in this book. We might have a book on Kitchura town in the 'Towns and Cities' section, though." She said.

I told Gon that I would go and check and I'd be back shortly. In the section the old woman mentioned, I found a mini section on just Kitchura town. There were too many books to choose from, so I just grabbed one. I was back at the front desk not even half a minute later and I handed the book to the old lady.

"Hmmm…" She said as she looked into the book, "'The One who knows is located in Old Kitchura town, a wonderful tourist attraction. It is just off of Kitchura town's main road. The one who knows often sits out on his front deck, but the exact time he does so always changes.'" She read.

We thanked her and left the library where we saw Coco-chan waiting for us. We told her that we had found what we wanted and asked her to take us to the east edge of town. The only thing I was doing, while we were walking, was walking. I was just zoned out from Coco-chan's talking. I looked over to Gon and found that he was, yet again, hanging on Coco-chan's every word. But I had to admit that he looked so cute when he was listening intently to somebody. The thought made me blush and I turned my head away.

When we reached the east side of town, Coco-chan said that she had fun taking us around town. I thought the exact opposite. But I thanked her and headed out with Gon doing the same. Now, we could finally be one step closer to finding the Fountain of Youth. And there was something even better about this: we would no longer be bothered by Kitakura-san. But, Kitakura-san was only the first problem we would encounter.

"Hello, there, little boys." The voice came from behind us. It was a smooth voice. We turned around to see a man about 5-6 feet tall. He had a neatly trimmed beard that extended from his lower lip to his chin and his eyes were hidden behind a mask. He was carrying two swords, one on his right hip and the other on his back. He was dressed all in black. He spoke again.

"Sorry to have frightened you. My name is Hikaryo Gatsumono. I have been instructed by my master, Gakura Hitsujikan, to serve as your guide through this town."

Gon and I had just barely entered Kitchura town when he had first spoken to us. I couldn't even sense him. It was like he had just appeared out of nowhere. I wondered how he knew we were coming and who this master of his was.

However, before I said anything, Gon had said, "Hi. My name is Gon. And this is Killua. It's nice to meet you Hikaryo-san."

"Please. There's no need for formalities. Just call me Hikaryo. And it is a pleasure to meet you both." He said.

Before Gon could say another word, I said what was on my mind, "Hikaryo. How did you know we were coming to this town? We barely just got here."

"Oh, it was not I that knew of your coming. But it was my master, Gakura Hitsujikan. He is the wisest man in this town. He has also requested that I take you to him. So, if you would please follow me." He answered and then he walked between me and Gon and a little ways in front of us when he stopped.

I think he was giving us time to decide. So, I turned to Gon and asked him what he thought. Gon, being the naïve little boy that he is, immediately said we should follow. And I, being the one who knew Gon good enough to know there would be no sense in talking him out of it, decided to agree with Gon. So, we walked to where Hikaryo was waiting for us and soon, we were walking along with him to where he said his master was waiting.

"You have travelled far, young ones." The man was sitting on a chair on his front deck. He was quite old with white hair and a neatly trimmed beard, much like Hikaryo's only it was white. His voice was rough and he had to cough at times. I could sense that he was very knowledgeable.

He introduced himself to us as Hikaryo's master, Gakura Hitsujikan, and then he said, "You have come in search of the Fountain of Youth, am I right, young ones?" We nodded. He continued, "I am, as you may have suspected," he coughed for a minute and then continued as if he hadn't coughed, "the 'one who knows'."

We sat on his grass as he told us many stories about how he came to be known as the 'one who knows' and also stories about the Fountain of Youth. It was one of the few times that I had been interested in what someone was saying. Possibly the first time that I had been intent on learning everything this man had to teach us. Of course, I was interested when Wing-san had taught us about Nen and when Biske had trained us more in Nen, but this old man had something about him that I just couldn't ignore him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

----------  
A/N: My 10th chapter! Woohoo! I would like to thank all the people who subscribed to this story and also to the people who have reviewed. It gives me joy to know that people like my story. I would also like to thank littelblossomz for this review:

"Great story, but I think a fountain of youth seems pretty far-fetched. And I was wondering why the "one who knows", who is quite old hasn't already gone to search for the fountain. And why would Killua and Gon actually believe in something so far-fetched. Well it would make perfect sense for Gon, but Killua? And also shouldn't Kitakura-san be able to break down the hotel door (in Bashura town)? And if he isn't then I don't see why Gon and Killua should be afraid of him. I hope I haven't offended you, I like your story, and I think you should keep writing, I'm just stating my opinion."

And I would like to point out that the first question, the one about the "one who knows" is answered in this chapter. The second one, about why Killua believes it, will be answered later. And as for Kitakura-san, he couldn't break down the door because he was apprehened before he had the chance. I'm sure he had the thought in mind if his little "room service" ploy didn't work. Thank you again for the review.  
-----------

It was several hours after the old man named Gakura Hitsujikan, the 'one who knows', finished talking. He invited us to spend a few days there at his house. I looked over at Gon, he looked at me. I knew what he was thinking, so I told the man we would.

A thought had struck my mind when I was getting up off of the grass. This man, the 'one who knows', is really old. If he knows so much about the fountain, why is it that he is old? Why is he not young? I decided to ask him.

"Hey, Old man, how come-" I was cut off before I could finish my question.

"How come I am this old if I know so much about the fountain of youth? Heh. Yes. I get asked this question a lot. The answer is quite simple, really. I had devoted my time to studying about the fountain in my younger years. Like you, I wanted to spend more than a life time with someone very close and very special to me. Her name was Kari Hikamura."

I could tell that he was about to tell us another story, one that I would be interested in, so I took my seat again on the grass.

"I was a young man of 17 when I met Kari. It was instant love. We spent every waking moment together. When we parted ways each night, I was wanting to see her again that instant. We spent more than 4 years with each other until I finally asked her to marry me.

"3 years later, when I realised that age was something that awaited me in my future, was when I decided to put myself to studying about a fountain. I had heard about the fountain from my History professor in University. He said that long ago, Alexander the Great went in search of the fountain and never found it. He died in his search.

"So, I studied. And I studied some more. When I thought I had sufficient knowledge of the fountain, I brought the topic before my wife. She said that it was a crazy idea, but she went along with it. A month after I had told her of my idea, we set off in search of the fountain. During that month before we left, we were preparing our bodies for the journey.

"On our journey, we encountered many hardships. Starvation being one of the least of them. When we thought we were close to the fountain, we were always wrong. Most times, we would just barely escape. But one time, our luck ran out and it was fatal.

"My beloved wife, the girl I'd loved since 17 took one wrong step and fell down into a crevasse. I went down after her and grabbed her hand before she fell further. But her hand slipped out of mine and fell to where I couldn't reach her.

"I climbed out of the crevasse and, seeing no need to find the fountain if I could not share it with my wife, left for home. When I arrived home, I went directly to Kari's parent's house and told them of what had happened to their daughter. A year after Kari fell into the crevasse, I trained myself in martial arts and opened my own school in her name. Hikaryo, here is my best student."

I was in awe of his story. I looked over at Gon, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. It was typical of him because his heart was so soft. And because of his soft heart, I wanted to spend more time with him, no matter what. The old man spoke again.  
"Oh, my. Look at the time. I've spoken for far too long. Hikaryo, why did you not stop me?" He said almost jokingly.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I did not want to interrupt your wonderful story and ruin it for these two young boys." Hikaryo explained.

"Hm. Very well, then. Come, young ones, I'll have somebody fix you something to eat right away. You must be starving." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh no. That's ok, we're not-" I started. Then I heard Gon's stomach rumble. I looked at him and he blushed. After, my stomach started to rumble. Gon looked at me with a grin on his face and I blushed.

"I believe the stomachs win, Master." Hikaryo said jokingly.

"I believe you are right, my student." Gakura agreed. Then they both laughed.

We walked inside of Gakura's house. We thought it was big on the outside, but on the inside it was like a mansion! The floor was tiled with pure marble, the walls had all kinds of wood on it, the chandelier was pure gold and silver, and the lights were crystals.  
"Where did you find all of this?" Gon asked in wonderment.

"Did you think the only thing Kari and I were looking for was the fountain? Ohohohoho!" Gakura laughed like the chairman of the Hunter Exam.

We sat down at a huge round table made from fine oak. It was set up for four. There were a lot of forks, so many that I didn't know what to do with all of them. Same with the spoons and knives.

Fortunately, I didn't have to use any of them because they served the food with a fork. I was expecting something fancy for the meal, but I was caught by surprise when I found out what it really was. Spaghetti with a tomato sauce with hamburger and on the side was garlic toast. I wasn't sure if I wanted the garlic toast, though, because I thought Gon and I were gonna be kissing tonight. But I ate it anyway.

After the meal, I was feeling pretty tired, so was Gon. So, Hikaryo took us upstairs to our room. But something surprised me. Last time we were in somebody's house, he locked the door, but Hikaryo didn't. He just said 'Good night' and closed the door.

"So, Gon, now that we're alone, what do you want to do?" I asked and looked over to see Gon asleep on the bed. I smiled and walked over to the bed. When I climbed into bed, Gon rolled over and put his arms around me. I kissed him and put my arms around him. Then we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Gon open his eyes. We were in the same position as we were when we fell asleep. I kissed him and he kissed me back. For a brief moment, we had our tongues in each others mouth. Then we heard a knock on the door.

We immediately broke the kiss and sat up. The one who knocked entered after we had given him permission to. It was Hikaryo. He said 'Good morning' and told us that breakfast would be ready in a half our.

"It's my specialty," he said with a smile on his face, "scrambled eggs and hash brown cubes. Hope you both enjoy it."

And with that, he left. Gon and I layed back down on the bed and continued what we were doing before we were interrupted. We kissed for about 20 minutes before we decided to get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast.

Gakura was already seated at the table. He, too, said 'Good morning' and then he asked us how we slept. Gon told him that he had 'slept great' to quote him exactly. I agreed to Gon's comment and he asked other questions to which we answered him.

"That's good." He said after he asked us his questions. "I can tell that you have a deep and powerful friendship. You should treasure that. Do not let anything or anyone stand in your way, or in between you two. Remember my words, young ones, for they are very important," He coughed and said, "to the both of you. But, especially to you."

He looked directly at me. We nodded. I could tell that he was looking at me because I felt his gaze through that thick white hair that almost covered his eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts by my plate being set down before me, breakfast was served.


	11. Chapter 11

----------------  
A/N: I'm back! Hello to all of you, my subscribers and the people who like my story. First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up here. After chapter 10, I kinda lost inspiration for this story. I've been trying to find Hunter X Hunter dubbed but I haven't found it yet. I HAVE LITERALLY SEARCHED EVERYWHERE! I'm porbably going even more insane. Anyway, after reading some doujinshi, I have found the mood to continue the story. So, enjoy and expect more sometime soon.  
---------------

Chapter 11

"Goodbye!" Gon shouted back to Gakura and Hikaryo. "Thank you for your hospitality!"

"Goodbye." Gakura said with a warm smile.

"Master, do you think they'll be alright?" Hikaryo whispered when he thought we were out of hearing range. Little did he know that I was trained to pick up the most miniscule sound, like a pin dropping in a room filled with people talking and loud music playing. The next thing I heard surprised me a little.

"Those boys will be fine as long as they have each other." Gakura replied to his pupil. "I will truly miss those boys. And I hope that they find what they are looking for. Well, let's go back inside and you can train some more."

"Yes, Master."

It was nearing mid-day when we arrived at a small village. There were people all about doing business. I walked up to one of the stores to ask the merchant what town this was, but when I got up there, he walked away. I was so insulted that I just wanted to yell out something rude and cuss at him. But I knew that Gon was with me, so I restrained myself.

I walked back to where Gon was and he asked me if I had figured anything out. I said to him that the guy walked away when I got there. He pointed to a random shop and suggested I try it. I looked at him suspiciously but he just gave me that cute, sweet and innocent Gon look that made anybody do his will.

I sighed. Then I walked to the shop where Gon had pointed. The owner was a younger man- almost the same age as Leorio, I assumed- he had long black hair tied in a pony tail in the back, I couldn't see the colour of his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses. His face was clean-shaven and I didn't see any spots like pimples or moles. He looked down at me.

I tried my best to look innocent and in the most innocent voice I could muster, I asked, "Excuse me, sir. What town is this?"

My innocent act had obviously worked, I assumed, because he replied, "This town has no name. Most outsiders refer to this town as 'The Forgotten City'. What's your name, kid?"

I decided to keep up with my act and said, "My name is Killua. My friend over there is named Gon." I pointed over to Gon. When the merchant looked over, Gon just waved.

The merchant leaned back and said, "I've heard of somebody named Killua before. One of the Zoldyck Family, an assassin. He wouldn't happen to be you, would he?" He eyed me suspiciously.

Still trying to be innocent, I said, "Why, no. I could never be an assassin. I've never heard of this Zoldyck family."

The merchant, still eyeing me suspiciously, said, "Well, I have a debt to pay to the Zoldyck family. It's been 3 years and I haven't found that man. Anyway, where are my manners, my name is Jin and this is my shop 'The Dragon's Tooth'. Despite the name, I don't sell anything related to dragons, only antiques I find on my journeys. Some people may call it junk, but believe me, it's not. Most of my antiques have magical properties. Call your friend over and I'll demonstrate."

I motioned for Gon to come over. He came running over and jumped on me. He was about to kiss me, when I pushed him off. I whispered to him, "Not now, Gon. We're in public." I could tell that Gon was a little heart broken, but he got over it quickly. As much as I loved Gon, I was also a little embarrassed at the thought of kissing him in public.

"Hey, you kids okay?" Jin asked. We immediately stood straight up and he continued by telling Gon, "I was just telling your friend here that my name is Jin and my store, 'The Dragon's Tooth' sells antiques with magical properties."

Gon let out an awed "Oooooo." I slapped my face and told Jin, "He has no idea what you said." Gon blushed.

Jin chuckled and said, "That's okay, boys. What I meant was my antiques are magic. You see this vase?" We nodded. "It's not any ordinary vase. It can fix any cracks it has on it. See?" He hit it with a tiny hammer and it cracked. "Now, in order for it to work, it has to be in complete darkness for a minute, so I'm just gonna set it down on the ground here. Now, while we're waiting, I want to show you this one of a kind, never before seen, pocket watch. 'What's so great about a pocket watch', you ask? Well, this pocket watch can go back in time, but beware, you don't want to go back in time in a crowded place like this, otherwise everybody will want one. And like I said, it's one of a kind. Now, you remember that vase I cracked?" Again, we nodded. "Well, take a look at this." He bent down and picked up the vase. It didn't have the crack it did when he put it down.

He was about to show us something else when I interrupted him, "How do we know that's the same vase, Jin? How can we be sure it's not another vase?"

"Well, you got me there. You wanna come see for yourself? I'll even step out while you're lookin'." He stepped out of his shop and I stepped in. I couldn't see any vases except the one that was on the counter. Maybe they were magic. "Satisfied?" He asked.

I looked at him suspiciously and then remembered I was trying to be innocent and said smugly, "For now."

"Then, why don't you kids come over to my place to spend the night?" He offered.

I was so caught up in Jin's demonstration that I completely lost track of time. I wasn't so sure of Jin and his so-called "magic antiques", but Gon seemed completely fascinated. 'Typical Gon', I thought to myself. He begged me if we could go. Reluctantly, I said, "Okay." And we walked with Jin to his house.

"Well, here we are." Jin said as we stood infront of a huge house, not as big as mine, though. There was no front gate, which I thought was weird. Didn't he care about protection?

"Jin, why is there no gate? Don't you care if anybody breaks into your house?" I asked.

"Tell you the truth, this isn't my real house." He confessed. "It's the house of a friend of mine who left this town. I would often come and visit him to sell my antiques in the market. When he left, he said I could use it whenever I was in town. So, that's what I did. And then, came the news that he had been killed."

"Why was he killed? Who killed him?" Gon asked as we were walking up to the door.

"The one who killed my friend was named Silva Zoldyck. Apparently, my friend had become a huge mob boss and the other bosses hired an assassin to take care of him." Jin said in a spiteful tone. "Wouldn't it be funny if Killua Zoldyck, the heir to the Zoldyck family, showed up at my shop and I invited him to my house?" He eyed me, hoping to see some sort of reaction.

"Yeah. That would be funny." I said in my ever-so-innocent voice. "But like I said before, I'm not him. I've never even met him."

"I know. You're not him but-" He began.

Gon interrupted, "But Killua, Zoldyck is your last na-" I stepped on his foot. "Ow!" He cried out. "What was that for?"

I put on the innocent act once more and said, "Oh, Gon! That was your foot? Oh, I'm so sorry!" I leaned into him and whispered, "Say anything about my last name and I'll step on your foot harder. This guy has a grudge against my dad and he would jump at the chance to take it out on me."

"Oh." Gon said just now realising that a lot of people have grudges against my family. You'd think he would've known by now. After all, it has been a year since we left my house.

"What was that you were saying?" Jin asked.

"Oh, I was just saying that Zoldyck is not Killua's last name." Gon said with a nervous laugh.

'Nice cover up.' I thought sarcastically.

"Y'know what, kid? You're kinda weird." Jin said. "But then again, I'm kinda weird, too. So, it's all good." He laughed. "Let's go inside. I think it's about to rain."

We went inside of Jin's house. A thought just occurred to me: This is the third stranger's house that we've entered. Anyway, the house was average on the inside: a chandelier hung in the main entry, but it wasn't gold or anything that could be considered a "fine metal"; the floors were tiled with fake marble that was chipped in a lot of places; the walls were covered with wallpaper that was coming of the walls and the stairs in the middle looked like they were made of rotting wood.

I slipped in my innocent act when I said, "What a dump!"

Gon elbowed me in the arm, which was a rare occasion since Gon didn't normally hit me. "Killua, you might offend him." He whispered.

Jin obviously heard Gon because he said, "It's alright. I'm not offended. Killua's remark is true. This is a dump. It was a dump when my friend lived here and I haven't had the money to renovate it." Gon was about to say something when Jin interrupted him and said "I know what you're going to ask, Gon. It's because nobody wants to buy my antiques. So, would you guys like to buy some antiques?"

"We'll think about it." I said putting on my innocent act once again. Although, I'm not sure if Jin had bought my act now.

Jin led us into a room that had a table made of marble in the centre. I assumed this was the dining room. Jin told us to have a seat and that he was going to get us something to eat. I tried to argue that we weren't hungry, but he insisted.

When Jin was in another room, Gon leaned into me and kissed my cheek. I was a bit surprised that he kissed my cheek and not my lips. I was about to ask him why he had done that, when Jin came back with three plates of pasta.

He put a plate in front of me and a plate in front of Gon. Then he sat down with his own plate. We thanked him for the food and started eating. It was surprisingly good.

After we had eaten, Jin showed us to our rooms. Yes, rooms. For the first time since the Battle Tower, Gon and I had separate rooms. I tossed and turned all night in my bed. I was just so used to Gon being in the same room. It was the worst night of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the morning, I walked out of my room and into the dining room, where Gon was sitting at the table. He looked like he slept like a baby last night. How was it that he was able to? Without his presence in the same room, I can barely lay still. But when I'm not in the same room as him, he sleeps like a baby! Sometimes, I don't think I can ever understand that kid.

I walked up behind him, put my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his back. I was so comfortable that I thought I could sleep like that. I was just about to do just that when Gon asked me how I slept. I just grumbled. Gon laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing." Gon said.

I knew Gon well enough to know that he was lying. I threatened to raise my arms up to his neck if he didn't tell me what was so funny. He laughed some more. Again, I threatened him. After a few minutes of him not telling me and me threatening, I gave up trying to make him tell me.

"Don't ever leave me alone again." I whispered in his ear. Then I sat down next to him.

Jin entered the dining room with three plates of eggs. I'm not sure how long it was since I had eggs last. I'm not even sure if I even had eggs before. But one thing I know for sure is the eggs were so good, I wanted more. However, Jin said that there weren't anymore eggs.

After breakfast, Jin led us to the edge of town because we said that we were on a journey to find a hidden place. He wished us good luck and he gave us some of his antiques to try and sell. I argued that we didn't have any sales experience, but he just stated 'You'll be fine!' and ended the conversation.

"Here. Take this, too. It may come be useful later on." Jin said handing me a knife. The handle was made of gold with fine jewels embedded in it, same with the sheath. The blade was made of stainless steel and was shaped with a curve.

"So, what does this do?" I inquired. I had thought it, too, held some magical properties.

"It's a knife, you cut things with it." He said belittling me.

"I KNOW THAT!" I shouted back at him, rather insulted. "What I meant was, what kind of magic does it have?"

"It doesn't have any magic in it at all. However, there is a trick to it." He said mysteriously. Gon and I leaned in to hear the trick. "You can only unsheathe the knife when true friendship is shown. You'll know when the time to unsheathe it is when it comes."

That was it? That was the trick to Jin's mysterious knife? What a laugh! Gon and I show true friendship all the time, what could stop me from unsheathing that knife right now?

Jin looked at me and said, "You look rather confident, Killua. What's on your mind?"

"If showing true friendship is what it takes to unsheathe this knife, then I could unsheathe it at any time! Gon and I show true friendship all the time. Right, Gon?" Gon nodded. "See? What would stop me from unsheathing it right now?"

Jin looked at me, his eyes appeared to be smiling. He said, "If you're so confident that you can unsheathe the knife then go right ahead and unsheathe it."

"I think I will." I said in a smug tone of voice. I pulled the handle of the knife expecting it to come out. Nothing happened. I pulled again. Nothing. After a few more pulls I said, "Gon, help me out here." Gon put his hands on top of mine and we pulled. Again, there was nothing. I looked at Jin, who was smiling, and said, "Maybe I'll do it later. I wouldn't want to hurt anybody with the knife or it sheath."

Jin chuckled, "Okay, whatever. I'll see you boys some other time, I guess."

As we were walking away, someone ran up to Jin and said, "Jin, do you know who that was?"

Jin replied, "Of course I know who it was. Killua Zoldyck."

The man said, "If you knew who he was, then why didn't you take revenge for your friend?"

"Because, even if I did, his friend would've taken revenge for him and somebody else would've taken revenge for me and so on and so forth." Jin replied with a serious tone of voice.

The man was confused. "I don't get it." He said.

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Jin place a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Don't you see, my friend? Revenge gets you nowhere. It's just a continuous cycle with no end."

I was amazed at Jin's knowledge. He knew who I was and yet, he restrained himself from killing me. 'Revenge is a continuous cycle with no end.' I kept saying those words in my mind. I guess I hurt Gon's foot for nothing.

"Killua…" Gon complained, "It's been five hours since we left Jin's town, we've been walking without stopping for a break and my feet are hurting! Killua!"

Gon kept saying my name and it became rather annoying. I tried to block it out, but it was still there. It was just pounding away at my head. Again, I tried to block it out, but it was just pounding and pounding and pounding!

"Killua!" Gon cried.

"ALRIGHT!" I turned around and yelled right in his face.

I sat down on the grass. Gon sat down also, but it wasn't near me. It was near a tree that was a fair distance away from me. I didn't blame him for not wanting to sit by me. After all, I probably scared him. I never yelled right in his face before. To be honest, I probably scared myself more than I scared him. I got up and slowly walked over to him.

"Gon," I said meekly, "Gon, I'm sorry for scaring you, if I did scare you." Gon didn't answer me. "Gon," I said again, "Gon, if you want, you can kiss me. You can jump on me and kiss me to your little heart's content." Again, he didn't answer.

I gave up trying to talk to Gon. I walked away slowly, looking behind me every few steps to see if he would jump on me from behind and say 'Haha! I tricked you Killua!' That's what I was expecting, but it didn't happen. When I got to where my tree was, I layed down on the ground and closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, Gon would be right beside me.

An hour passed. I opened my eyes expecting to see Gon laying beside me. My eyes were fully open and Gon was not beside me like I had hoped. I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked around. I saw Gon in the exact same spot and position he was in when I had closed my eyes. I got up and walked over to him again.

"Gon," again, I was meek, "Gon, are you listening to me? I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry if I scared you. And I was hoping that we could go back to being friends again. Come on. Whaddya say?" There was no answer. I started to cry. "Gon, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to yell at you! Please, Gon. I can't go on without you-I won't go on without you. Please! I'm sorry!"

As I was crying I had put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was soft and gentle. I looked up to see Gon's smiling face looking down at me.

"I know you're sorry, Killua. I'm sorry, too." He said gently, calming me.

Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. "F-for what?" I said through deep breaths.

"I'm sorry for annoying you." He looked away. "If I hadn't been so annoying, you wouldn't have yelled at me. I realised that while you were sleeping."

"Oh, Gon." I embraced him with my tears still rolling from my eyes to his shirt.

He returned my embrace and patted me on the back. This sort of comforting was new to me. Usually when I was sad, I would just kill something and then I would feel a lot better. But this was something different from what I normally would've done. This was… Real comfort.

I pulled back a little, making sure not to break Gon's embrace. "Gon," I said, "Where did you learn to comfort people like that?"

"Well, when I was really sad, Mito-san would always hug me and pat me on the back saying 'There, there, Gon. It's alright, now.' And everything just felt better."

"Mito-san's remedy really works," I said, "I'm feeling better every second."

My tears had dried up and Gon had pressed his lips against mine. It was so fast that I didn't know how to react. I was just shocked for a second when I returned the kiss and put my tongue in his mouth. He did the same.

When we neared the end of the forest, we saw another town. I was beginning to wonder if we were going in the right direction. It's just been town after town after town. When are we gonna reach the fountain? When are we gonna see where that Kari girl fell down in the crevasse? I sat down and Gon sat beside me.

"Hand me the book, Gon." I said.

"Huh? What book?" He replied.

"Gon, you've pulled that before and I didn't fall for it. What makes you think I'm gonna fall for it now?"

"Because I have no idea what book you're talking about, Killua."

"The book about the fountain!" I was getting slightly annoyed by Gon's act.

"What fountain?" Gon said looking right at me.

I could tell in his eyes that he seriously didn't know what I was talking about! How was it that he forgot what we were looking for? The whole reason we left Kitakura-san's house was to find the fountain. When I said to Jin we were looking for a hidden place, I meant where the fountain was. How was it that he did not know what I was talking about!?

"The fountain of eternal youth, Gon. That fountain." I said.

"Oh! That fountain!" Gon said beamingly. "I thought you meant a regular fountain."

I hit my face while Gon looked in his backpack for the book. Sometimes he can get on my nerves. But I guess that's what I really like about him- besides the other reason why I like him. A few of those reasons being: he's cute, he's funny, he's comforting, and most of all he's just so innocent.

"Here you go, Killua." He handed me the book.

I looked on the page where it had directions. Wait. Directions? I never noticed that before. The only thing I remember about directions was a badly drawn map of the towns and cities on the back cover.

I turned the book to the back cover. The map was gone. This book just keeps getting weirder every time I look at it. Again, I went to the directions page. It had every place we've been so far on our journey and in lighter colours it had where we need to go.

"Killua, what is it? Do you see something?" Gon asked.

I couldn't tell him that the book was tracking where we've been, so I decided to lie to him and hoped he believed me. "I- I found nothing, Gon. Just everything that was there before." I didn't like lying to Gon, but I couldn't tell him the truth. "Let's rest here a little bit and head into town.'

"Okay." Gon said stretching. He then laid on his back and I went down right after him.

The sun had gone down while we were in the forest and the sky was clear. We were lying on the hill next to the town looking up at the stars. I asked him if he had learned about the constellations that the stars make. He just looked at me with a blank stare.

"Constellations? What are those?" He asked.

I told him that constellations are shapes that groups of stars make up. He insisted that the moon was a constellation as well. I just laughed and told him that the moon was not a constellation. I then told him of the constellations we could see. After a few constellations, I looked over at Gon, who was sleeping. I smiled, snuggled in close to him and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey, are kids alright?" A voice said.

"Where are your parents?" Another said.

"Killua, stop making me get out of bed." Gon said sleepily.

"Kids, are you alright?" The first voice said again.

"Get some water over here!" The second voice called.

"Killua, I want to stay!" Gon said again.

"Mm. Gon, stop complaining and just do it." I said responding to Gon.

The next thing I felt was a rush of cold water all over my body. I shot up like a rocket and saw Gon doing the same. When we were fully awake we noticed that there were surrounded by a crowd. I assumed they were from the town. The sun was bright. How long were we asleep?

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" The first voice said again. The voice belonged to a man of about 20 to 25 years. He had dark blonde hair in the same manner as Jin had his, there was a bit of stubble on his face, too, that came down from his ears to his chin.

"I was until you woke me up with that cold water." I said smugly. I would've put on an innocent act, but I was too tired.

"Where are your parents?" The second voice said again. This voice belonged to a slightly older man of the same features.

"Where do you think?" I have to admit, I was not in the most pleasant of moods after that rude awakening.

"Don't mind him." Gon said cheerfully, "He's just a little grumpy."

'A little grumpy'? No, I was a lot grumpy. I was having one of the best dreams and these guys woke me up from it. And how was it that he could be so cheerful after what happened?

"Our parents are at our homes." Gon said trying to answer their question.

"Not mine. They're probably out somewhere killing somebody." I said still in my grumpy mood.

"We're actually travelling to find something." Gon said.

"Yeah. Something that doesn't involve waking us up." I said.

"Killua, be quiet." Gon said trying to calm me down.

"Why? They woke us up when we didn't even ask them to. That seems kind of rude to me, Gon. Why are you being so nice to them and answering their questions anyway?" I said. I got up and walked off into the forest a little ways. Far enough that they couldn't see me but close enough to see what was going on.

"Killua…" Gon said in a disappointed tone as I was walking away.

"What's with him?" The first man asked.

"He gets kind of upset when he doesn't get his beauty sleep." Gon said.

"Heh. Don't we all?" The second man said looking at a third man with the same features as the first man.

Gon got up and brushed himself off. He then bowed politely and said something that I didn't quite hear. Afterwards he ran into the forest after me. He stopped when he ran past the tree I was leaning on and turned around to face me.

His face was in a 'I'm mad at you' look. Mine was in a 'I don't really care' look. We had a staring contest with our looks. I won when Gon sighed.

"Killua," he said looking at me through puppy-dog eyes, "Why were you so rude to those men? They seemed nice to me."

"You think I was the one being rude?" I defended. "They're the ones who splashed water on us. It's not like I asked them to do that. I was sleeping peacefully until they did that. I was having the best dream, too."

"Did it involve me?" Gon asked leaning in closer.

I started to blush. "O-of course it did." I said.

"And what was I doing?" Gon asked leaning in even closer.

I was blushing bright red. "Uh… You were… with me and…" I tried to drop the subject by trailing off but Gon persisted.

"And…" He said urging me on.

"And we were… playing a game." I lied. I couldn't tell Gon the truth.

"Is that all?" Gon leaned in even further and I was turning darker shades of red, some shades I didn't even know existed.

"Y-yes. Of course. Now come on, we need to go find the fountain." I managed to step to one side and turn around. I started walking toward the town when Gon called after me.

"Are you sure you wanna go that way, Killua? That leads into that town those people are from."

I stopped, turned around, walked toward Gon, grabbed his arm and walked in a different direction telling him, "Then we'll find away around the town."

I was pulling Gon behind me and he was struggling to keep up with my pace. He kept wanting to know what was wrong with me. I kept telling him that nothing was wrong with me. I stopped suddenly and Gon bumped into my back.

"What's wrong, Killua? You don't normally act like this." Gon said.

"Nothing's wrong. Just stay close to me." I told him.

I was getting into a defensive position willing to protect Gon from whatever was out in those woods with my life. Gakura failed to mention the town that was near us. Even I heard of the "Town of No Return". Yes, I know it sounds like a cheap horror line, but that the name of the town.

"Gon, when I say 'run', run as fast as you can, but do not go in the town." I told him.

"Killua, what's wrong. Tell me already! Please?" He looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that made you do anything he asked. I hated those eyes when he used them on me. He knew I couldn't resist those eyes.

"Fine." I said still in my defensive position. "The town is called the 'Town of No Return'. There's a fountain in the centre of town. Many people thought that was the fountain of eternal youth. But it's not. It's a fountain that has unknown powers. If you drink out of it, you'll be bound to the town forever." I explained.

"How do you know about it?" He asked.

"When I was little, my grandpa brought me along on one of his missions near here. I wandered off and was about to drink from the fountain when he stopped me. He explained the story of the town to me. When three men walked out of their houses, he was in the same position I'm in now. I saw their faces. They're the same as the men who woke us up." I was about to tell him more when the here men came out of the trees.

"Well, if it isn't little Killua Zoldyck all grown up." One man said.

Their faces were different than from before. They had cut marks that I recognised could not have been from any knife. The cuts were not all in one place, too. They were scattered across each of their faces. I remember Grandpa giving them those cuts.

"Gon, run!" I shouted, but he didn't move. "Didn't you hear me? I said run!"

"Why should I run, Killua?" He said in a serious voice. "This party is just getting started."

Then I realised that the one standing behind me wasn't Gon at all. How could I have been so stupid!? I felt something was wrong when I grabbed his arm. I should've taken care of him right there.

I was about to turn around and stab the fake Gon, but something stopped me. It might have been the image of my best friend. It might have been the thought that Gon was actually brain washed by those men. Or it could have been those eyes.

Those eyes that he used to make anybody do his will. Those eyes that would stop even the toughest of men stop dead in their tracks. Those eyes that I can't stand being used on me! Those puppy-dog eyes.

One of the men grabbed me from behind. I tried to break free but the person standing in front of me kept using Gon's puppy-dog eyes. I wanted to look away from him, but it was impossible. Nothing I could do could help me break free. And then, it was black.

My eyes opened and I found myself in a building. It looked like I was alone, but somebody was beside me. My ears hadn't picked up what the person was saying to me and my eyes hadn't quite made out who it was talking to me. Then my senses were working again.

"Killua!" I knew that voice. It was Gon. "Killua, are you alright?"

"Gon." I said drowsily. "Gon, how do I know it's really you? The person that was in the woods sounded just like you and he even had your stupid puppy-dog eyes."

"Killua, don't blame yourself for what happened." He said.

There was only one person that could know how I was feeling. One person who knew me well enough to know whenever I felt bad. That one person, though it should be me, isn't. I knew that the one beside me now was the real Gon.

"Gon, I'm so sorry. I should've noticed where we were sooner. I should've noticed that the one in the woods was not you. I-I'm sorry." I started to cry.

"Killua, it's not too late. We can still escape." He said trying to comfort me.

"What's the point? They would just capture us again." I said sulking.

What happened next, I didn't expect. It was something so shocking that I had to take a few minutes just to comprehend what had happened. Something hit me from out of nowhere. Then I realised, it was Gon who hit me.

For the first time since I was knocked out, I saw Gon. He was panting heavily. He had blood coming from his lip. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. It looked like he had a really intense fight with someone. I hadn't seen him like this since his fight with "Bomber".

"G-Gon. What happened?" I asked.

"That's not the point here, Killua!" He barked, "The point is you're not acting like yourself. Where's the Killua I know? Where's the cocky rich boy assassin? Maybe you're not who I thought you were, Killua. Maybe you were just pretending to be tough just to impress me."

"Gon, that's not it! I-" I was interrupted.

"If you want to stay here and sulk, then go ahead. I'll get out of this town and go find the fountain of eternal youth on my own! You're nothing." He said and then he sat down looking away from me, probably working on a plan to get out of here.

'You're nothing.' That sentence played over and over in my mind and in my heart. Was it really true? Was I nothing? Was I just pretending to be tough just to impress Gon? I didn't know.

Was my aim to protect Gon all just a big lie? Was my being friends with him just one big lie? Was Illumi right when he said I couldn't have friends? I didn't know.

I didn't know much of anything anymore. My mind was completely blank. All my so-called 'friends', were they just pretending? Was I really nothing to Gon? Was I?

'No,' I thought, 'I'm not nothing. I wasn't pretending to be strong just to impress Gon. Our friendship is not a lie. Illumi was wrong about me. My friends, all of them are real. I'm not nothing to Gon. I'm everything to him.'

"Gon." I said.

He looked back at me with tears in his eyes. "What?" He said defensively.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.


	14. Chapter 14

-------------  
A/N: Hey, how's it going? So, here's the story: I finished this chapter a little while ago and was down the day I tried to upload it. so, I went on my days forgetting to upload the chapter but still wanting to upload the chapter. And so, I finally decided to upload it today. Hope you enjoy. And thank you to all who have subscribed and reviewed. I'll work on chapter 15 soon.  
-------------

Chapter 14

"Gon." I said.

He looked back at me with tears in his eyes. "What?" He said defensively.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "Now can you untie me? We need to get out of here."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and came over to me. He hugged me and started to kiss me all over. I wanted to tell him to just focus on untying me, but I figured that he probably had this stored up in him since he didn't get to kiss me for a while. Finally, my rope was untied.

It seemed like I had to tear Gon away from me just to get up. I held him by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes and explained to him that we had to leave. However, before we could get to the door of the building, the Gon that was in the woods with me and two of his men came in. They blocked the door.

The Gon that was beside me raced toward the Gon that was by the door. They started fighting, punching each other as they rolled on the ground away from the door. I was confused. I couldn't tell which Gon was which.

"STOP IT!" I shouted.

The two Gons stopped fighting and stood up. When they stood side by side, it looked like they were clones or twins or something like that. I still couldn't tell which Gon was my Gon and which one was the impostor. Then I thought of an idea.

"Alright, Gons. I'm going to ask you a question. And whoever gets it wrong, is the fake. The question I'm going to ask is: Who the heck are those two?" I pointed to the two by the door. "What building is this? And which way do we go to get to the fountain?"

"Killua." One Gon said.

"Yes, Gon." I pointed to him.

"That was actually three questions." He pointed out.

I hit him on the head and then I turned to the other one. I knew that the Gon I hit was the real Gon, but I had to make sure the fake Gon didn't know. So, my plan was fool-proof. Or should I say 'Gon-proof'.

"You're answer?" I looked at him with a cold stare.

"The two by the door are henchmen of that guy." He pointed to the real Gon. "This is the main building in the 'Town of No Return'. And the fountain is in the middle of town, so you go out the door and run down the road." He was shaking because of my cold stare.

I made my fingers sharper than blades and held them up to his throat. "Wrong answer." I said.

"W-What? But I answered all of your questions, Killua." He was shaking even harder, now.

"Exactly. I knew that you had copied Gon's look; his face, his clothes, even his puppy-dog eyes; but I knew that the one thing of Gon's that you could never copy is his innocence. Now, show me your true form or I'll slice your throat."

He stepped back and took off his disguise. He was the same height but not the same age. He had dark hair tied in the same manner of the two by the door. He had a moustache that was the same colour as his hair. It was thin and it parted underneath his nose. He didn't have a beard, but he did have a cane.

"Killua," Gon whined, "That hurt. Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Sorry, Gon." I apologised without taking my eyes off of the person in front of me. "So, what's your name?"

"I am Koniji Tenkura. And these are my disciples-" he began.

"I've never heard disciples call their 'master' 'boss'." I interrupted.

"Fine. They're my sons. Kiro and Juro." He said.

"That brings me to my next question, which you better answer truthfully. What do you want with me and Gon?" I asked with my hand still to his throat.

"This town has seemed kind of dull, as of late, and I figured we need more children around. Then you two arrived on the hill just outside of town. I figured I might as well start with you." He said.

"Alright, then, my third question: How did you and Gon switch? I know that Gon was asleep beside me during the night and when we woke up, Gon was there."

"You shouldn't have turned you back on your friend. We can be very fast, if you know what I mean." He said with a chuckle.

Something in me sparked and I turned around to see Gon being held by Kiro and Juro at knife point. I grabbed their dad or their boss or whoever he was and held my fingers up closer to his throat. They pressed the blade right up against Gon's neck. I could've sworn if they had even cut Gon, their boss-dad would've been dead by the time the first drop of Gon's blood hit the floor.

"Well, now, Killua Zoldyck," Koniji taunted, "What are you going to do now? If you kill me, you're little friend will be dead and-" I interrupted laughing. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"If you think Gon will be dead by the time you hit the floor, think again." I gave him a cold stare. "I could kill you and your 'sons' before they even have a chance to even cut Gon."

I didn't want Gon to see me like this, but it had to be. I could tell that Koniji and his two 'sons' were scared by my remark. And I liked it. I would've killed them right then and there if it hadn't been for Gon.

He yelled something to me, but I didn't hear what it was. I looked up and Gon had kicked Juro, the one with the knife, in the leg and he punched Kiro in the face. Then he ran over to me and grabbed my arm just as I was about to end Koniji's life. That's when I snapped out of what I thought was a daze, blinded by hatred.

"G-Gon? What happened to me?" I asked.

In my confusion, I must've let Koniji go because the next thing I saw was him with a gun. He was aiming at Gon! I had to do something, so I used my Nen. I grabbed a yo-yo that was hidden in my pocket and flung it toward Koniji. As soon as it hit the gun, I released some lightning through the yo-yo.

It must've been a lot, because he fell to the ground. I didn't mean to hit him with so much that it killed him, I only wanted to shock him so he would drop the gun. Gon went over to him and shook him. He didn't move. I went over to feel his pulse, but there wasn't one.

"You killed him, Killua." Gon said.

"I didn't mean to." I said. "Anyway, we need to leave this town."

Just like the others that I've killed, this one didn't affect me. I would just put him out of my mind, just like the rest. That's what I kept thinking as I grabbed Gon's arm and ran out of the building. I ran through the streets of the town, following every twist and turn.

"Killua," Gon said, "why are we running so fast? You're hurting my arm."

"We need to get out of this city before it becomes night, Gon." I told him. "Otherwise, we might not make it out at all."

I just ran as fast as I could, but I was careful not to rip Gon's arm out. If I had to, I would've carried him on my back. But fortunately, I didn't have to. I saw the end of town just a few feet away.

It was marked by two tall buildings on opposite sides of each other. The road went right in between them. It was so close I could almost see where the stone road became a dirt path. We were almost out of town when suddenly, Gon was tackled by someone which, in turn, took me down.

I turned my head to see Gon furiously kicking his assaulter. It was one of the town's people, I assumed. I hadn't seen him when Koniji and his two boys came into the building. I flung a yo-yo at him and it hit his eye. He yelled and let go of Gon. That's when I got up, grabbed Gon's arm again and started to run again.

This time, we made it out of the city, but I didn't stop running. I was running, thinking I had to get Gon as far away as I possibly could. So, I wouldn't stop. No matter what happened, I wouldn't stop.

"Killua!" Gon cried.

I ran.

"Killua!" Gon cried again.

I didn't stop.

"Killua!" Gon cried a third time and then he started to hit me to make me stop.

I was running while he was hitting me. He finally got tired of hitting me and I was relieved. He hits so hard that my shoulder was starting to get sore. He then put his foot in between my legs and I fell to the ground.

I let out and 'ouch' as I hit the ground. I let out an 'ooh' as Gon landed on top of me. He started to kiss the back of my neck. I wanted to push him off of me and say 'What's the big idea, Gon?' However, he had my arms trapped.

"Gon." I said. My words sounded a bit muffled because my face was in the grass.

Gon stopped kiss my neck and said, "Yeah, Killua?"

"Get off." I said. Again, my words were muffled a bit.

Gon meekly got off of me and I got up. I turned around to yell at him for tripping me, but his eyes were sad. I was speechless for about a minute.

"What's wrong, Gon?" I asked.

"I-it's nothing, Killua. Honestly!" He laughed.

"Gon, you know as well as I do that you can't hide anything from me. Now tell me what's bothering you!" I demanded.

"It really is nothing, Killua." Gon lied.

"Gon." I hit him on the head. "Tell me or next time I'll hit you harder."

"Well, I was just thinking about that man, Koniji. I know I shouldn't be asking this, but…" He paused to gather his words. "But did you really have to kill him? I mean, he had a family and was probably very important to that town. And-" I hit him on the head harder than before. "Ow!"

He looked up at me in a 'Why'd you do that?' look. I tired my best to hide my tears from him. I had to make it look like I didn't care about what I did to Koniji. After all, I had killed many important people in the years before I met Gon. I figured Gon had seen a tear in my eyes because of the next thing he said.

"Killua, why are you crying?" He asked.

I wiped my eyes and said, "What are you talking about Gon? I'm not crying. Now let's get moving."

After I said that, Gon got up, brushed himself off and hugged me. I won't ever forget what Gon said to me at that moment. He said, "It's okay, Killua. I'm here with you… Forever."


	15. About the Author

About the Author

With this being the end of the story, I decided to do an "About the Author" like most books have.

...

Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna do an about the Author just yet. This is just a plain old Author's Note chapter. So, here it goes:

First of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting and waiting for chapter 15 to come out. I am thankful to everyone for that. However, you will have to wait a little while longer. Reason being is my computer is down. All it does is restart. I'm thinking it has something to do with a virus my computer got a while back. I'm not sure on the details of how it got the virus or why it restarts all the time, so don't ask.

However, when my computer gets working again, then I will start work on chapter 15. Yes, I am still planning on continuing the story and not giving up on it. I hate leaving things unfinished. So, just keep your fingers crossed that my computer gets fixed soon. I hate not having a computer as well.

Now, on to more personal matters, I just recently became an Uncle. Yes, for all of you who did not know I was a guy, big surprise. Who knew a guy could write such a great shonen-ai fic, right? Heh-heh. Anyway, I became an Uncle at the beginning of the month. The first, to be exact. And it is a boy. Both my Sister-in-law and my nephew are heatlthy.

Getting back to business and to recap: My computer is down so I can't continue work right now; When it is fixed, I will continue with the story; and I just recently became an Uncle. Now that I've said that, I will let you wait and wait and wait for chapter 15 to come out.

...

I feel like an abridger giving an explanation as to why their next episode hasn't come out. Heh.


	16. Story Update 111212

Hello, all. Regarding my story, "The Fountain", I'm pleased to see there is still some interest in it. Especially so since I haven't been updating it. I believe the last time I updated, I told you all about my computer troubles. Well, because I have a new hard drive, the story was lost. And I lost inspiration.

However, with the 2011 reboot of the Hunter X Hunter anime series, which I have been watching weekly and LOVE TO DEATH by the way, I have recently thought of some new things to add to my story. So, I will be re-doing the story with these new ideas. I'll try and keep some continuity with the story, as well. The reason I say this is because I remember one part of the story Killua narrated as saying he wasn't sure if he'd had scrambled eggs before and he clearly had a few chapters ago.

So… yeah. It'll still be narrated by Killua, and maybe Gon if I feel like adding him in to the narration. Expect a new "Chapter 1" sometime during the remaining of the month. Until then. Peace. Oh, and we'll just see where the direction goes with Gon and Killua. I'm still not sure, so the rating is still gonna be T for now. Expect a few more (minor) swears and kissing in different places (i.e neck).

One last note before I go: most of it will be a copy-and-paste work from here, but I will be reviewing it and updating the chapters here. So, make sure you keep checking back because I don't know how the update system works on here. Or I might just make it a different story with the same title. What do you guys think? Leave a review to let me know.

For real this time. Peace.

~Jay


	17. The Fountain Redux

The continuation/reboot of this story is now up. I encourage all of you who enjoyed this story to follow and favorite this story. Thank you all once again for sticking by me and expect the _real_ first chapter to be up sometime this month. Unfortunately, this means that I'm going to have to close this story and mark it as "Complete", thought I think it should be marked as "Completely Incomplete".

~Jay


End file.
